<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>惩罚 by mou_respect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199211">惩罚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect'>mou_respect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今天蓝军又取得了一场胜利，对于球员来说，这意味着疯狂的庆祝；对于球迷来说，这意味着酒吧通宵，而对于蓝军主帅穆里尼奥来说，这意味着今晚他将再次被请入老板的别墅。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>惩罚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>别墅里，蓝军老板和他的教练一起喝了一杯红酒，一前一后走进了房间。</p><p>到了这个时候，两个人都不需要再多说些什么了。葡萄牙人不紧不慢地解着扣子，脸上笑容颇具挑逗意味。但俄罗斯寡头不是那种会失态的人，他优雅地看着眼前动作慢的好像在拍电影的小教练，丝毫没有受到对方行为的影响。对于老板这种不解风情的行为，穆里尼奥倒没抱怨什么，只是一会儿过后，他手上的动作变得更慢了。</p><p>阿布笑了笑，直接把衣衫半解的葡萄牙人拉进怀里，开始帮助对方除去衣物。穆里尼奥干脆停下了手上所有动作，静静靠在对方怀里，任由对方对自己上下其手。俄罗斯人动作不是很干净，脱衣之余还有空到处乱摸。穆里尼奥一开始并没在意，直到对方猝不及防在他下体上捏了一把。葡萄牙教练没有防备，直接轻哼了出来，他转头看到俄罗斯人一脸轻浮的坏笑，不由得恼怒起来，想一把推开对方，却被搂的更紧。</p><p>很快，葡萄牙教练的西装被全部扒下，只剩下一条白色内裤，包裹着某个鼓涨的东西。俄罗斯人一边在他身上乱摸乱捏着，一边脱着自己的衣服。穆里尼奥面色绯红，呼吸急促，他感觉这情况有点脱离掌握，往常他从没有这么快进入状态过。</p><p>“您在我的酒里放了东西。”葡萄牙人语气恼怒却又无可奈何。</p><p>“何塞。”俄罗斯人轻笑着回复，“我只是想帮助你更好地享受这次经历。”</p><p>看着怀里表情懊恼的葡萄牙人，蓝军老板感到下体越来越硬，他把对方抱到床上，直接压了上去。俄罗斯人用手按住对方，然后开始亲吻葡萄牙人的脸，唇，胸，以及其他地方。</p><p>突然间，俄罗斯人的动作停了下来。穆里尼奥感受到对方的异常，睁开眼睛，他看到切尔西老板眉头紧锁，薄薄的嘴唇抿了起来，蓝眼睛里浮着一些他以前从未见过的情绪。</p><p>“这红印是怎么回事。”蓝军老板声音听上去温柔，但熟悉对方的葡萄牙人感到其中暗藏的寒意，不禁打了个冷战。</p><p>阿布拉莫维奇的手停留在了葡萄牙人腰上的某个部位。穆里尼奥稍加思索，立刻回想起一个会让这场性爱马上变得很糟糕的理由。他向上天祈祷，希望对方是在为别的什么事儿生气，但这不太可能。</p><p>昨天，穆里尼奥的加泰前男友来伦敦找他，两个人喝了一些酒，做了一次爱。尽管穆里尼奥费尽心机，用时间紧等理由劝对方舍弃了前戏。但在飘飘欲仙的时候，再心思缜密的人也很难控制住所有的变量。做完后，穆里尼奥当然对着镜子检查过全身，但是很显然，一处红印被他漏掉了。</p><p>俄罗斯人身经百战，这种痕迹瞒不过他，假如用诸如不小心磕到了这样的谎言敷衍他，那等待葡萄牙人的只能是更大的怒火。穆里尼奥索性再次闭上眼睛，用沉默回应对方。</p><p>见葡萄牙人没有回音，寡头怒极反笑，他用手在那红印上狠狠拧了一把，葡萄牙人吃痛的叫了出来。</p><p>“何塞。”俄罗斯人抬起一只手来，轻轻摸着穆里尼奥凌乱的头发，“看来，你需要一个教训。”</p><p>阿布拉莫维奇手上动作突然一紧，狠狠揪住了对方的头发，穆里尼奥感到一阵剧痛，眼泪几乎都要流出来了。俄罗斯人没有松手的意思，他揪着头发拽起了葡萄牙人，狠狠吻上了那张红润的唇。牙齿撕咬着嘴唇，带来一阵阵酥麻的痛感。更糟糕的是，药效上来了。穆里尼奥感到下体难受异常，痛觉在感官里被加倍放大，伴随而来的是异样的快感。</p><p>浑浊的液体顺着穆里尼奥大腿根部流下，尽管还被揪着头发，但葡萄牙人身上已经多处起火。欲望燃烧着理智，他用尽所有力气，才控制住自己不主动拿下体往俄罗斯人身上蹭。他的头脑几乎要被生物本能冲昏，冠军，荣耀，前男友，这些似乎都不再重要了。重要的只是他的渴求，希望被抚摸，被填满，被怜爱的渴求。</p><p>看着葡萄牙人意乱情迷的表情，阿布拉莫维奇感到一种扭曲的快感，他放开对方的头发，把对方狠狠推倒在床上。俄罗斯人用手抚摸着葡萄牙人发烫的脸蛋，享受对方看着自己的眼神。</p><p>葡萄牙人完全撑不住了，他试图伸手去安慰自己肿胀的下体，但是却被俄罗斯人拉住了双手。穆里尼奥一点力气也没有了，现在，他能做到的最后一件为自己保留尊严的事，只剩下不主动开口请求对方了。但是这件事也越来越难完成，他的腰被俄罗斯人用腿钳住，手也动弹不得，而情欲却随着药效一点点增长，最终他开了口。</p><p>“求……求求您……”这是葡萄牙人的极限了，再多说一个字。他就要被羞耻感掩埋起来，永远也爬不出来。阿布拉莫维奇清楚这点，他放开了对方的手，看着葡萄牙人开始进行自我安慰。</p><p>但自我安慰的力度是远远不够的，穆里尼奥现在手上绵软无力，轻柔的动作完全无法缓解药效带来的痛苦，他只能看向俄罗斯人，希望对方能发发慈悲。</p><p>俄罗斯人虽然没有吃药，但是他的欲望也早已燃烧起来，在这个时刻已经达到了巅峰。他低下头，咬上葡萄牙人的唇，用手抬起对方被液体浸湿的大腿，直接将下体挺入了对方的身体。有液体和药做铺垫，葡萄牙人感受到的痛感远抵不上快感强烈，他不受控制地呻吟起来，葡萄牙教练性感的声音刺激着俄罗斯人，他开始进行猛烈的进攻。随着一下下地抽插，葡萄牙人的眼泪不停从眼眶涌出，他忍不住用手揽上俄罗斯人的脖子，试图和对方贴的更近，这行为极大程度上鼓励了俄罗斯人，他动作幅度变得更大，每下都进入的更深。葡萄牙人欲仙欲死，没过几下就射了出来，浓稠的白色液体落到小腹上，显得极度色情。俄罗斯人伸手从对方小腹上刮下一点精液，用手送进对方的嘴里，葡萄牙人受制极深，只能伸出舌头舔了进去。俄罗斯人对此满意至极，他呼吸也越来越重，随着一阵抽搐，射在了葡萄牙人体内。</p><p>葡萄牙人这时已经疲惫到了极点，只能用手挂靠在俄罗斯人身上。阿布拉莫维奇的欲望得到了满足，怒火也渐渐退去，他把穆里尼奥搂在怀里，轻轻亲上对方的耳朵。</p><p>“何塞，这次我可以原谅你。”蓝军老板声音平静的可怕，“但不要再有下次了。”</p><p>穆里尼奥还没从药效里缓过来，他无意识地用腿蹭着对方，得到了蓝军老板温柔的爱抚。很快，第二轮战斗开始了，之后又有第三轮、第四轮。这一晚上发生的事，算得上是这几年里最多的一次。</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>这之后，穆里尼奥曾无数次设想过，假如自己再次出轨，俄罗斯人会做些什么？寡头的计划会涉及到棍子，刀，还是枪？但还没等他想出来，这可能性就被从根本上被毙掉了。</p><p>他们的感情还是破裂了，只不过不是因为黑发情人，而是因为金发情人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>